1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery that may be capable of being charged and discharged, and may be repeatedly used. A secondary battery may be charged by using new and renewable energy such as solar energy, as well as an existing electric power system such as a power plant. A secondary battery may be used as an energy source in automobiles or large facilities requiring power supply, as well as in electronic devices such as a portable phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder.
To implement a high output and high capacity secondary battery, a plurality of unit batteries may be serially connected and/or may be connected in parallel. A controller for controlling charge and/or discharge of the secondary battery and preventing over-charge and/or over-discharge may be further provided.